New Beginnings
by Marceline1
Summary: Emma returns to Australia, and meets Bella. Melody, a girl from Canada, moves to Australia with her family.
1. A New Start

"What do you mean 'were moving'?" I say.

My mother says, "I believe it will be good for you, Melody. I know how much you hate water, but Australia seems like a good place for a new start. Since the shark attack in British Columbia you've been distant to everyone. You're so scared of the water you won't even go out when it snows! It's snowy for at least four months here in Calgary. You're done high school and will be eighteen soon, a new life could await us. Your sister wants to go. What do you want?"

I say, "Mom, what's going to change if I go? I have no friends here since the shark attack and I'll have no one there."

My 14-year old sister, Cora, says, "Please, I want to start a new adventure. It would be fun. We're going to go where Dad was born, wouldn't it be nice to get to know him a little more?"

I whisper, "We're going to Australia."

* * *

Emma steps off the boat and is greeted by Rikki and Cleo.

Emma says, "I've missed you guys. I have a lot to share."

Rikki says, "So do we."

Mrs. Gilbert says, "Emma, you go off with your friends and catch up."

With that, Emma, Rikki and Cleo go to Cleo's. They sit on Cleo's bed.

Cleo says, "There's another mermaid. Her name is Bella; she's really nice. Bella became a mermaid in Ireland when she was nine."

Emma says, "Wait… Nine? Do you guys like Bella?"

Rikki says, "She's okay. Her boyfriend Will found out about us. Cleo's dad got married to a girl named Samantha. Will's sister, Sophie, and Sam's co-worker, Ryan, destroyed the Moon Pool. There was this weird water-tentacle monster thing, which actually wasn't a monster. The water-tentacle showed us that we needed to stop the comet. Bella helped us stop the comet from crashing into earth."

"A comet? Seriously?" Emma says in disbelief.

Cleo nods, "We have gone to the Moon Pool and it's starting to repair itself. Soon it'll be back to normal-ish."

Emma says, "Is there anything else?"

Cleo says, "Juice Net went under, and Zane turned it into a Café called Rikki's. It almost went under when Rikki left."

Rikki gets a text. She says, "It's Bella; she wants to go for a swim. You up for it Emma?"

Emma nods, and says, "I can't wait to meet her."

* * *

**AN: 1. What couples do you want to see? Emma/Ash, Emma/Rikki, Emma/Cleo, Emma/Melody, Emma/Bella, Rikki/Zane, Rikki/Cleo, Rikki/Bella, Rikki/Melody, Cleo/Lewis, Cleo/Bella, Cleo/Melody, Bella/Will, Bella/Melody… anyone I didn't mention. 2. What do you think of Melody/her family? 3. Do think Melody is or should be a mermaid? **


	2. Bella

"Hi, you must be Emma." The blond mermaid says as we swim up. Like the girls said, the Moon Pool is pretty much destroyed.

I nod, and say, "And you're Bella, right?"

"Yep. It's nice to meet you." Bella says.

I say, "You too."

Cleo says, "Is Will coming?"

Bella nods and says, "He's going to meet us out there."

We go out and start swimming. After a little bit a blond boy joins; us he doesn't use scuba gear. After our swim we go to Rikki's café. Zane says hi to 'us', and by that I mean Rikki. Afterwards, I go home to unpack.

Ash comes into my room. He says, "Welcome home Emma."

I give him a hug and kiss. "Hey, Ash. I missed you."

He says, "I missed you too."

I says, "Do you know what's been going on about the Moon Pool?"

"No, I haven't hung out with the girls since you left." Ash says.

"They pretty much replaced me. They're not even wearing the lockets anymore. On top of that, the moon pool was destroyed. "

Ash says, "That much?" I nod. He says, "Let me make it up to you. Let's go take Rebel out for a ride."

Ash and I go to the ranch and take Rebel out for a ride. After hours of riding, we return to the ranch. We clean and groom Rebel. Then we go to my house. We hang out for about another hour before Ash has to go home. I kiss him good-bye.

* * *

Rikki, Cleo, Bella, Will and I sit on an empty beach.

Will says, "Let's go for a swim?"

Bella nods and says, "Great idea."

They get up and head for the water; I hesitantly follow. I've only been here a day and we've been swimming more than anything. I do love swimming, but I do also like other things.

We swim for hours before I go back onto land. I walk home alone and hang out with Elliot.

Elliot says, "Emma, why aren't you hanging out with Rikki and Cleo?"

I say, "Well, I just feel a little left out and just want to be alone."

"It doesn't seem that way. Do you think you will ever hang out with them again?"

I nod and say, "Of course I will hang out with them. They're still my friends; I just have to get used to how they act now."

"Good. I like them." Elliot says.

I smile, "I do too."

* * *

**AN: 1. I'm sorry this is a small chapter, I couldn't think of what to put. 2. What do you think of Emma's reaction to Bella? 3. How do you want Melody to meet everyone?**


	3. Note

**AN: I know I have not been posting lately. I'm sorry I have a lot going on and so does my editor. I have not been able to write many new chapters. The ones I have done I gave to my editor and I will not get them back until April, because of a school trip she's going on and spring break. I probably won't get any time to write on spring break, but I will try. My hope is to get back on track during April. Again I am sorry.**


End file.
